


Pancakes

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Simon never had his mother’s special pancakes, Daphne hates seeing her love so broken up.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Pancakes

She finds him lounging in front of his mother’s portrait, one hand retaining a precarious hold on a bottle of whiskey she swore was full when she saw it in his study yesterday.

“She was incredibly sweet and nice and everyone loved her, that’s what Lady Danbury told me.” “Sometimes, whenever I could not be found, she knew I would be found here. Looking at the painting. She would sit beside me, and tell me stories about her. They were best friends you know?” “She loved pancakes. my mother…she loved pancakes. she always made them herself, and when she found out she was going to have me, she was so excited at the thought she would have someone to make pancakes for, to laugh and smile and enjoy the sweetness with.”

Simon turned to face Daphne. “I never got to meet her. Never had her pancakes.”

Daphne's heart broke a little seeing the lost little boy in Simon. She walked over, seating herself on his lap, one hand threading through his hair and the other plucking the bottle out of his hand to place it out of reach.

Not knowing what she could possibly say to make him feel better, she simply held him, let him draw warmth and love and comfort from her and when she felt him start to feel sleepy, she stood up, taking his hand to lead him to bed.

She slept but made sure to awaken early, just as the first rays of sunlight were coming over the horizon. She drew the curtains, partly to allow her husband to sleep more but also because she needed time to implement her plan. Daphne left in search of the housekeeper who would hopefully have an idea on where to find Sarah Basset’s recipe for pancakes. It took a while to locate but eventually armed with the recipe she reached the kitchens where she explained what she wanted to do.

After helping her gather the ingredients, and after they had explained how the stove worked, the kitchen emptied to allow Daphne to make her first attempt at pancakes. Daphne knew she could have asked one of the cooks to whip them up for her and the duke, but she wanted to do this for her husband. She wanted to be the one to pour all her love into the pancakes, to be the one to show him how worthy he was.

Turns out, for someone who had never lit a stove in her life, pancakes were maybe not the easiest recipe to start with. In retrospect, she wished the recipe had warned her that flour flies everywhere and when it is mixed with liquid, it forms a sticky paste that is impossible to remove. It also might have been nice to be warned about the amount of strength needed to crack an egg, she went much too hard the first time and it had splattered everywhere. God the cooks were going to HATE her for making a mess of the kitchen this way.

Eventually, though she had flour in her hair and flour paste streaked across her arms, she had a batter. Moving to the stove, she began to pour out and cook the pancakes, but to her distress, they looked nothing like the round perfect circles drawn as part of the recipe. Hers looked more like three-headed mice with edges that curved in and out. At least they looked fluffy…but then again with this being her first pass at pancakes who knows whether that was good or not.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the kitchens and immediately knew it was Simon after all the staff had been directed to stay away till she was finished. She had wanted to do this on her own, and now her husband was going to see her completely messy and flustered and covered in flour, eggs and god knows what else in a kitchen she had made a mess in. There was no time to fix her hair or even brush off some of the flour before the door opened and leaning against the doorway, was Simon looking utterly flummoxed at the scene in front of him.

Not knowing what to say, Daphne picked up the plate of cooked pancakes and held them out in front of her. Staring at the plate, she said “You said you never got to taste your mother’s pancakes, and that she always made them herself, and I know you were missing her, so I thought maybe I could help if I tried to make the pancakes? They aren’t anywhere as good as they are supposed to be, not anywhere near as good as your mothers probably were and I’ve made a real mess here of myself and the kitchen and probably the pancakes and I don’t even know if this is right or they taste good or they’re edible — say something please?”

He stood up, off the doorway and walked in till he was in front of her. Cupping her face in his hands, he tilted her head up to meet his eyes,

“This is by far the sweetest thing you could have ever done for me.”

Daphne melted at his words. It was a good thing he was already holding her otherwise she would have been but a puddle on the floor.

He grinned at her, moving one hand to pick one of the pancakes off the plate. Taking a bite, he smirked “Not bad, little burnt though so I’ll give you a 6 out of 10. Practice makes perfect, I’m sure you’ll get there eventually.”

For that, Simon ends up with an egg cracked on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
